Sensors may be used to detect objects or phenomena such as physical elements, light, sound, vibrations, motion, etc. The sensor may generate sensor data. Sensor data can be referred to as the output of a device that detects and responds to some type of input from the physical environment. The output may be used to provide information or input to another system. In a non-secure environment, the output can potentially be intercepted and altered by a third party before the output is received by the other system. This may lead to errors in the sensor data and/or malicious data being received at the other system.